The Song And The Story
by Blossoming-Bn3k
Summary: A collection of drabble songfics of my favourite pairings including: SasuSaku, NejiTen, and others. Chapter 5: Lovers
1. Goodbye

**Okay, (fidgeting) this is my first songfic. And I'm nervous. But I've tried my best. I decided to make this a story of many different fanfics… Here goes… (This is, so far, my fifth fanfic. And my longest one too.)**

**xXx**

**GOODBYE**

_**Summary: "There's nothing left to say but goodbye." Songfic. Consists mainly of**__**memories…**_

_**Main Characters: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**Genre: Angst, Romance**_

_**Singer/Band – Air Supply**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun would you go out with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's annoying."

_**Boy: I can see the pain living in your eyes.**_

"Pwetty Please?"

"I said no."

"With the cherry blossom on top?"

"No!"

_**And I know how hard you try.**_

"Geez your rude."

"Hn."

_**You deserve to have so much more.**_

* * *

**(Chuunin Exams)**

"Stop!"

Sasuke felt hands grab him. He looked back to see the tearful face of Sakura staring pleadingly at him.

"Please, stop." She cried into his back.

_**I can feel your heart and I sympathize.**_

The curse mark began retreating back to it's place.

_**And I'll never criticize**_

He fell to the ground panting with Sakura beside him.

_**All you've ever meant to my life.**_

* * *

**(The Encounter With Gaara)**

The sand holding Sakura up began to loosen causing Sakura to fall. Sasuke sprang into action and caught her bridal style before she could reach the ground.

_**Chorus: (Boy) I don't want to let you down.**_

He placed her down gently, panting.

_**I don't want to lead you on.**_

He stared at her face for a while.

_**I don't want to hold you back**_

He mentally cursed himself for having caused this.

_**From where you might belong.**_

* * *

**(The Fight With Zabuza And Haku)**

The pink haired kunoichi at his body, horrified.

_**Girl: You, would never ask me why,**_

She fell to her knees, dumbfounded.

_**My heart is so disguised.**_

She cupped his face and stroked it gently, sobbing.

_**I just can't live a lie, anymore.**_

* * *

**(The Encounter With Gaara)**

Gaara lunged into Sasuke, ready to devour his prey. Sasuke was still recovering from the previous attack.

_**I would rather hurt myself,**_

Sakura, seeing no other way, stood bravely between Gaara and Sasuke, facing Gaara with a kunai on her hand.

_**Than to ever make you cry,**_

Gaara pushed her aside ferociously, and with his giant hand, pinned her to the tree til' she fell unconscious.

_**There's nothing left to say but goodbye.**_

* * *

**(The Mission To Protect Tazuna)**

Sasuke just finished fighting off his enemy. He glanced at Sakura who was trying to protect their client.

_**Boy: You deserve a chance of the kind of love,**_

Just then an enemy appeared, ready to strike. He knew Sakura won't be able to handle him. And he knew it was his job to protect their client.

_**I'm not sure I'm worthy of**_

And Sakura? He didn't know what got into him but he hurriedly came between Sakura and the enemy. And he bowed his head down a little, getting ready to strike. His onyx-shaped eyes showed anger. For what? We'll never know.

_**Losing you is painful to me.**_

* * *

**(The Chuunin Exams)**

"Did I just lose?" the pink haired kunoichi wondered as she just woke up from her battle with Ino.

_**Chorus: (Girl) I don't want to let you down,**_

"Nope we ended up tie." Her blonde-haired bestfriend stated.

_**I don't want to lead you on.**_

"Congratulations, Sakura. You just blossomed into a beautiful flower." Ino continued.

_**I don't want to hold you back**_

For a moment, the two best friends savored the moment til'…

"But that doesn't mean Sasuke-kun isn't mine." Ino shouted as-a-matter-of-factly.

_**From where you might belong.**_

* * *

**(The Race With Idate)**

"The rumors were true. The only survivor of the Uchiha Clan was the weakest." The enemy grinned.

"Take that back!" growled Sasuke. With chidori in hand, he lunged toward the enemy. His chidori hit the enemy's sword resulting on a little crack made to the sword.

_**Girl: You would never ask me why**_

But luck wasn't in his side today as the enemy struck him with the sword resulting a shock of electricity as he was thrown backwards, landing on the bridge.

_**My heart is so disguised**_

Sakura threw a couple of kunai forward and as the enemy dodged them, she ran forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand just as the rope holding the bridge cut causing Sasuke to fall, dragging Sakura with him.

_**I just can't live a lie anymore.**_

Sakura concentrated her chakra into her hands and feet and made a grab for the steep cliff.

_**I would rather hurt myself**_

She held on to the cliff with one hand and carried Sasuke with the other until the ground was within reach.

_**Than to ever make you cry.**_

She jumped down and gently placed Sasuke on the ground and stayed by him til' he woke up.

_**There's nothing left to say but goodbye.**_

* * *

**(Saying Goodbye)**

"I Love You more than anything..!

_**Girl: You would never ask me why**_

Sasuke turned to face her with a smirk in her face, he said…

_**My heart is so disguised.**_

"After all these years, you're still annoying." Sakura looked horrified. Seeing this is an opportunity, he stepped forward.

_**I just can't live a lie anymore.**_

But Sakura won't let go that easily. "Don't go! If you do, I- I'll scream and…"Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her.

_**I would rather hurt myself**_

For a moment there was silence in the air.

_**Than to ever make you cry**_

Sasuke bit his lip, unsure of what to say.

_**There's nothing left to try,**_

"Sakura…" he began. "Thank You." That was the last thing she heard before Sasuke hit a pressure point in her neck.

"Sasuke-kun." She muttered before falling unconscious.

_**Though it's gonna hurt us both**_

Sasuke caught her and placed her on a bench nearby.

_**There's no other way**_

He stared at her face for a moment before continuing on his journey to a new life, a new path, a path without her.

_**Than to say,**_

A road without Haruno Sakura.

"_**Goodbye"**_

**x "We shall meet again" x**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think? Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. You see it's late and tomorrow is a big exam so my Grandma is hurrying me out of the computer. Please check out Ino22 and blueberry08's stories too. Thanks!**

**Rewwritten: November 18, 2009**


	2. One Love

**Hi guys. I'm expecting that I won't be able to write for a long time in this story coz' I still have to think up of ideas for these stories, those stupid plot-bunnies doesn't like me at all… Or is it my hands that are too lazy to type? I don't know. So I decided to update right away to make up for the time I might not update.

* * *

****One Love**

_**Summary: "You and I. One Love. Real Love. We'll survive… I guess." "Wow, Sasuke-kun, that's the most words you've ever said. "Hn." Sasuke OOC Songfic.**_

_**M/C: Sasuke Uchiha &Sakura Haruno**_

_**Genre: Romance/Comfort

* * *

**_Team 7 was just lying around Sakura's room. They decided to get together for a little 'bonding'. Sakura, who was reading a magazine, set it down as she strode over to the window. She looked up at the clear blue sky.

_I – Higher then the sky above you,_

_Clearer than blue._

"Guys, let's go for a walk." Sakura decided lazily.

"Great idea!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Hn." Stated Sasuke.

Sakura looked up from the path they were walking, toward the sun. It was so bright that it hurt her eyes… The sun felt so warm, attacking her small white skin.

_Brighter than the rays of sunshine_

_Warmer than what you feel_

She averted her gaze to the flowers around them. It looked beautiful!

_More than all the wonders you see,_

_It's the most wonderful thing._

Then something else caught her eyes. It was the petals of cherry blossoms, dangling in the air. What a beautiful sight!

_Brighter than the living colors_

_Of flowers you see,_

Beside it was a pool of clear blue water and water lilies were floating in the surface. She came closer and saw her reflection upon the water. She gently touched her reflection. The water felt so inviting.

_Sweeter than the touch of water_

_Flowing from the mountain spring_

'The sky and the pool make a perfect combination.' The pink-haired kunoichi thought to herself. 'They look so peaceful.'

_More than all the wonders you see_

_It's the most wonderful thing_

Her gaze then shifted to the love of her life, Sasuke.

'_One Love'

* * *

  
_

He looked so calm walking with them. Her heart beats faster just staring at him.

_Chorus: I love you so_

_Love is the beautiful one_

Soon rain came down but they didn't care. This was a time that they wanted to treasure and remember. And nothing, not even rain can stop them. Sakura never shifted her gaze from Sasuke.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one_

'He looks so hot, soaking wet.' Tsunade's apprentice thought. Sasuke felt Sakura's intense gaze on him. He returned the stare resulting Sakura's face to rival that of a tomato.

_All we need is love._

'Ai Shiteru (1), Sasuke-kun. Very much.' She thought to herself.

'_Real Love'

* * *

  
_

As she returned her gaze back to the path, she saw something amazing! The rain had stopped and the green fields were wet. But the water made it look like the grass was sparkling under the sun.

_II – Marvel at the side of green fields,_

_Amazingly seen_

"Sakura-chan, look." Naruto said calmly as he pointed to the sky. And there stood a rainbow, with all its grace, proud and almighty. They stood there for a while before they continued on. No, not even Naruto made a sound. This was a rare moment to be enjoyed to it's fullest and nobody wanted to spoil the moment.

_Watch the colors of the rainbow,_

_It's so very calm you see,_

Birds were chirping happily in the distance and a few animals began chasing each other around the forest. Yes, they were in the forest now.

_More than all the wonders you see_

_It's the most wonderful thing._

"Oops, I got to pee." Naruto declared, ruining the moment. He ran out, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind together.

"_One Love"

* * *

  
_

"Sasuke-kun, let's go for a short walk. We'll come back later. Sakura said. 'Great, I made it more obvious that it's a date. How pathetic!' she thought.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

"Aa."

"I knew you wouldn't accept to such a lame exc---wait, what'd you say?"

"Aa."

'Sasuke-kun accepted?' the pink-haired kunoichi thought to herself. "Great, let's go!" she declared happily.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

'Should I tell her?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Well, it's now or never…' he decided. "Sakura…" he began.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

_All we need is love._

"Umm… You and I. O-One Love. True Love. We'll survive, I guess. Immediately, Sakura halted her footsteps.

Without turning around, she replied, "Wow, Sasuke-kun, that's the most words you've ever said….with additional stuttering…" she teased.

"Hn."

'And the sweetest too.' She thought.

"_Real Love"

* * *

  
_

She continued walking with Sasuke following close behind. "Seriously?" she calmly asked.

"Aa."

"Really?"

"Aa."

"No jokes?"

"Aa."

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

She stopped and turned to face Sasuke. "Promise?"

"Aa."

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

She ran to Sasuke and embraced him, who returned it in kind.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

"Ai Shiteru, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

Naruto, who was peeing, noticed the two people nearby. "Um…guys? Some privacy?" Sasuke and Sakura turned to the direction of the voice, their eyes widening with what they saw.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura yelled furiously as Sasuke grabbed her wrist and led her away.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

'So, Sasuke-teme finally confessed huh?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Must've been hard.'

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

Once they have gotten a good distance away from Naruto, they stared into each other's eyes, leaned in, and began to kiss passionately. 'Ai Shiteru too, Sakura.' The onyx-eyed boy thought to himself.

_I love you so,_

_Love is the beautiful one._

"I'm back! Guys? Hey guys! Come on you two, break apart already!"

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**So, what do you think, guys? I think, after this will be my first NaruHina fanfic. But I'm still thinking… R&R!**


	3. Bleeding Love

**Hey you guys!**** I have an idea. In all my songfics. I'm going to post in my profile the web where you can listen to the music. Go to my profile and just press the web and you'll hear the song I've been writing about...**** The NaruHina fic is still in pending because it's gonna be super duper long! So meanwhile, Here's a songfic of SasuIno…NOT! Just give it a chance, it's not really SasuIno…**

**xXx**

**Bleeding Love**

_**Summary: "Why can't we ever be?" A SasuIno songfic. I know! I don't really like the pairing either but the song fits the pairing… Just try reading it.**_

_**Genre: Angst & **__**Friendship**_

_**M/C: Yamanaka Ino & **__**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Singer/Band: Boyce Avenue**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" Ino yelled, running to hug her idol and long time crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn." He said, stepping aside for her to fall on her face.

"Itai…" she said, rubbing her nose. She looked up to see Sasuke walking away.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you're sooo good at dodging! You're gonna be a good ninja someday, right? Like your brother, right?" Ino said, running to walk alongside of him.

Sasuke turned to glare at her before saying, "Shut up."

**Closed off from love**

**I didn't need the pain**

xXx

She paused in shock before continuing to walk beside him.

"Pig, get out of my way!" a voice said, pushing her away.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Ino looked up to see her ex-best friend, Sakura, talking with her 'loved one'. She ran ahead of them and waited for Sasuke and Sakura to pass by. As they passed her, Ino put her feet out and Sakura tripped, causing her to fall. But, Sakura had good reflexes and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Wrong move. Sasuke came stumbling with her. Sasuke put his hands on front of him to shield him from the hard cemented pathway. He got up and shot them the infamous Uchiha Death Glare.

"Could you please stop!" he said, glaring at them both before walking away.

"Look what you did, pig!" Sakura said, glaring at her ex-best friend. Ino was hurt.

**Once or twice was enough**

**And it was all in vain.**

xXx

Soon, the time for grouping the ninjas to their soon-to-be genin teams came. That is, if they pass.

"I bet you I'll be in Sasuke-kun's team." She said, nudging Sakura.

"You're on, pig." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.

"...Team 7 - Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." came Iruka's voice.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, jumping up.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned. Ino just smiled, _'I'll sooo be in Sasuke's Team, Forehead.'_ she thought.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, jumping up. Now it was Naruto's time to groan and Sasuke just remained the same stoic Sasuke. Ino just froze on her seat.

**Time starts to pass**

**Before you know it you're frozen.**

xXx

_'No way...I should've been in Sasuke's Team. It's destiny.'_ she thought, as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on him.

_**Flashback**_

_She was in Ninja school for her first day. Alongside her new friends, Ami, Sakura, and Keisha._

_"Aaah!" came screams of excitement and happiness._

_"What's with them?" Ino said, looking annoyed._

_"It must be that new boy, Sasuke. I can't wait to see him!" Ami said, excitedly._

_"Tch, another one of those heartthrobs. How could people fall for such idiots?! They're pathetic." Ino said, annoyingly._

_"Be nice, Ino." Sakura said._

_"There he is!" screamed a random girl._

_The four friends all turned to the direction the random girl was pointing to and saw the most hottest, smartest, cutest bot they've ever seen._

_"Oh em gee.!" Keisha said, speaking for all of them._

**_End Of Flashback_**

Ino grinned at the memory with fondness.

**But something happened**

**For the very first time with you**

xXx

**_Flashback_**

_"You like him, don't you?" she asked tenderly. After receiving no reply, she continued, "Well, I like him too."_

_Her best friend looked up at her with apologies in her eyes but Ino ignored it. "Well I guess this means we're rivals then." she said, grinning. "Don't worry, Forehead, when I get married, you could be my maid of honor!" she offered, a mischievous grin, plastered on her face._

**_End Of Flashback_**

**My heart melts into the ground**

**Found something true.**

xXx

**_Flashback_**

_"Aaah! Sasuke, you're here!" Ino screamed, as Sasuke entered the room._

_Sakura, Ami and Keisha looked at each other knowingly._

_"And she said they're pathetic..." Sakura whispered. The other girls just nodded silently._

**_End Of Flashback_**

**And everyone's looking round**

**Thinking I'm going crazy**

xXx

_**Flashback**_

_"Ino, calm down, will you? You're being crazy." Ami said, trying to hold Ino down from trying to kiss the rock that Sasuke transformed to in there Transformation Class._

_"Whatever." Ino said, sticking her tongue out before trying to escape once again._

_**End Of Flashback**_

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

xXx

"I told you I'd be in his group." Sakura's whisper woke her up from her reminiscing.

"...manaka Ino, Akmichi Chouji, & Nara Shikamaru..." Iruka's voice caught her.

"Why do I have to be with idiots?" Ino muttered to herself, sighing.

"Because you're not meant to be with Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered back.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Ino asked, as a vein popped on her forehead.

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth.**

xXx

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled, hugging Sasuke. Class was over and they were out to find their senseis. "Too bad we didn't end up on the same team, huh?"

"You're annoying." he replied.

"Yeah Ino, go find your own sensei and go hug your own pathetic teammates." Sakura said, prying her off Sasuke.

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

xXx

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino wailed. "Look what Forehead is doing to me! Aren't you gonna scold her?"

"Sakura, shut up. Ino, piss off." Sasuke said, before turning to walk away.

**You cut me open and I**

xXx

Sakura stuck a tongue out at her and ran to walk alongside Sasuke.

"Ino, come on! Asuma will be waiting for us!" Chouji said, munching on his chips. Ino just followed them without a word.

**Keep Bleeding,**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

xXx

"Hey, pig! Guess what? We passed and became genins today. Did you know, during our training, I fainted and Sasuke waited for me to wake up? It was sooo great! XD!" boasted Sakura to our own, Ino.

**I Keep Bleeding,**

**I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

xXx

During Chuunin exams, Team Asuma came across Team 7, with 2 members unconscious and Sakura against 3 people.

"We should help them. She used to be your best friend you know." Shikamaru said as they watched from behind the bush, Lee getting beaten up.

They emerged and helped Team 7 and soon, Sasuke woke up, a different aura surrounded him, black marks covered half of his body, and he asked in a gruff, harsh, but concerned voice, "Who did that to you, Sakura?"

"I did, why?" volunteered a man whose arms Sasuke then broke.

**Keep Bleeding,**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

xXx

Sasuke turned to the next enemy but Sakura knew something was wrong with the Sasuke she loved. She ran and hugged him from behind, asking, begging him to please, stop. Sasuke looked back at her tearful face and soon the black marks began retreating to a mark in his neck and his knees gave in and fell beside Sakura, panting. Ino witnessed all of these with her very own eyes.

**You cut me open**

xXx

"Hey, I heard Sasuke and Sakura had an affair inside the Forest of Death." a random fangirl whispered.

"I heard they kissed." another fangirl piped in.

"No, that's impossible, Sasuke-kun would never do that." another one joined in.

"It is possible. Chouji witnessed Sakura hug Sasuke who didn't shrug her off!" the first one retorted.

**Trying hard not to hear**

**But they talk so loud**

xXx

"Could you please shut up?!" Ino said, looking very annoyed. She turned around to leave but still she heard their constant gossiping.

"I think she's jealous." said one fangirl.

"I heard she watched Sakura hug Sasuke." said another fangirl.

"That confirms my news, then." the first one said.

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears**

**Try to fill me with doubt**

xXx

She headed to the comfort room to try and wash her face to relieve her of her tiredness. They just got out of the Forest Of Death and they were again required to fight without even a moment's rest. She came across Sakura who was already there, washing her face. Her heart was pierced, watching her.

_'Lucky forehead.' _she thought._ 'I was the one who helped her through her teasing days. I was the one who comforted her and helped her gain her confidence back. But now, she's always smarter than me, more clever than me, and she always seems to be one step ahead of me...I wish I didn't help her then...hmph.'_

Sakura finished, stood straight and spotted Ino. They talked for a while putting up a challenge. They were going to win the fight of whom they were paired up with, was what they told themselves.

**Yet I know that the goal**

**Is to keep me from falling.**

xXx

Ino went back to her place with her Team to see the board smiling down at her;

Yamanaka Ino

vs.

Haruno Sakura

She looked at Sakura who in turn, glanced at her with a common thought, _'You're sooo going down'_.

She looked around for Sasuke but was unable to find him. _'Nevermind,'_ she thought. _'This is my chance to prove myself.'_

**But nothing's greater**

**Than the rush that comes with your embrace.**

xXx

The fight began and she prepared to fight. She made a fist and tried to punch Sakura. But the face of her former best friend as a child came to her and she was unable to do it. She couldn't get the face of the weak, teased little girl whom she helped and loved as a best friend.

Sakura knew that Ino didn't want to fight her. Or she did want to, but couldn't bring herself to. So, she decided to help her get through it. If she was about to defeat Ino, she had to do it fair and square. So, she began taunting and criticizing Ino.

She hit a nerve and Ino became mad. She cut her hair. Sasuke's face came to her mind. _'This is for him.'_ she thought. "Sakura!" she yelled, attacking her.

**And in this world of loneliness**

**I see your face**

xXx

Their past together flashed before both their eyes. Ino and Sakura weren't always rivals. When they were little, Sakura did not have much self-confidence in herself. It wasn't until Ino became friends with her and encouraged her to not be afraid of the taunts of the other children that Sakura grew out of her shell. Their friendship ended though when they both took an interest in Sasuke. They gave up a strong friendship just for a boy who wouldn't even notice them. How silly of them.

Sakura put her headband on reminding them both of their past agreement and Ino did the same. _'This is serious.'_ they both thought.

**Yet everyone around me**

**Thinks that I'm going crazy, mybe, maybe**

xXx

Along with the flashback of her former friendship with Sakura were flashbacks of the girls murmuring just a while ago.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey, I heard Sasuke and Sakura had an affair inside the Forest of Death." a random fangirl whispered._

_"I heard they kissed." another fangirl piped in._

**_End Of Flashback_**

**But I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

xXx

And along with each flashback, her heart ached so more and she made that hurt, anger. So, after each flashback, she became angrier and angrier, more hurt and more hurt and her punches became stronger and stronger.

_'You're such a bitch Sakura!'_ one part of her will think. _'Sakura, you forehead! I know you, you're supposed to be that innocent little girl!'_ the other would cry.

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

xXx

_'Why can't WE ever be, Sasuke?'_ she thought to herself. Sasuke's gruff, concerned voice echoed in her ears, _'Who did that to you, Sakura?'_

_**Sasuke's gruff, concerned voice 'Who did that to you, Sakura?'**_

_**Sasuke's gruff, concerned voice 'Who did that to you, Sakura?'**_

_**Sasuke's concerned voice, 'Who, Sakura?'**_

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

xXx

**_Flashback_**

_Sasuke turned to glare at her before saying, "Shut up."_

**_End Of Flashback_**

**You cut me open and I**

xXx

**_FlashbackS_**

_"Could you please stop!" he said, glaring at them both before walking away._

_"Because you're not meant to be with Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered back._

_"You're annoying." he replied._

_"Ino, piss off." Sasuke said, before turning to walk away._

_"Hey, pig! Guess what? We passed and became genin today. Did you know, during our training, I fainted and Sasuke waited for me to wake up? It was sooo great! XD!" boasted Sakura to our own, Ino._

**_End Of FlashbackS_**

**Keep Bleeding**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

**I Keep Bleeding**

**I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

**Keep Bleeding,**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

xXx

Ino was finally able to trap Sakura in her Shintenshin no Jutsu **(1)** and she was proud of herself. She was about to raise her hand inside Sakura's body to say 'I surrender' but Sakura's Inner Self emerged and pushed her out of the Jutsu.

"What the-!" Ino said, her spirit back in her own body. She couldn't believe it. Nobody could escape her Shintenshin no Jutsu. Why can Sakura? _'You idiot,'_ she thought._ 'Always one step ahead.'_

**You cut me open**

xXx

This was it, her one final strike. She clenched her fist, readying for a punch. Sakura did the same. Growth is such a mean thing. From innocent best friends to lethal rivals. Why is there never a thing as perfect?

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh they find it hard to believe**

xXx

They both punched each other at the same time, both hitting each other at the same time, and both falling unconcious at the same time. Childhood happiness flashed before both their eyes at the same time. And both wishing they could turn back time to their childhood times together...at the same time. But past is past and they were no longer children rather genin on their way to becoming great shinobis.

**I'll be wearing these scars**

**For everyone to see**

xXx

**FlashbackS**

_"We should help them. She used to be your best friend you know." Shikamaru said as they watched from behind the bush, Lee getting beaten up._

_Sasuke woke up, a different aura surrounded him, black marks covered half of his body, and he asked in a gruff, harsh, but concerned voice, "Who did that to you, Sakura?"_

_Sasuke turned to the next enemy but Sakura knew something was wrong with the Sasuke she loved. She ran and hugged him from behind, asking, begging him to please, stop. Sasuke looked back at her tearful face and soon the black marks began retreating to a mark in his neck and his knees gave in and fell beside Sakura, panting. Ino witnessed all of these with her very own eyes._

**_End Of FlashbackS_**

**I don't care what they say**

**I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away**

**But they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein**

**That I keep on closing**

**You cut me open and I**

xXx

**_Flashback_**

_"Could you please shut up?!" Ino said, looking very annoyed. She turned around to leave but still she heard their constant gossiping._

_"I think she's jealous." said one fangirl._

_"I heard she watched Sakura hug Sasuke." said another fangirl._

_'Lucky forehead.' she thought. 'I was the one who helped her through her teasing days. I was the one who comforted her and helped her gain her confidence back. But now, she's always smarter than me, more clever than me, and she always seems to be one step ahead of me...I wish I didn't help her then...hmph.'_

_They were going to win the fight of whom they were paired up with, was what they told themselves._

_Their past together flashed before both their eyes. Ino and Sakura weren't always rivals. When they were little, Sakura did not have much self-confidence in herself. It wasn't until Ino became friends with her and encouraged her to not be afraid of the taunts of the other children that Sakura grew out of her shell. Their friendship ended though when they both took an interest in Sasuke. They gave up a strong friendship just for a boy who wouldn't even notice them. How silly of them._

_Sakura put her headband on reminding them both of their past agreement and Ino did the same. 'This is serious.' they both thought._

_Growth is such a mean thing. From innocent best friends to lethal rivals. Why is there never a thing as perfect?_

**_End Of Flashback_**

**Keep Bleeding**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

**I Keep Bleeding**

**I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

**Keep Bleeding,**

**Keep Keep Bleeding Love**

**You cut me open and I**

xXx

Ino woke up to see Sakura beside her, unconscious._ 'So it was a tie, huh?'_ she thought. _'I failed you, Sasuke.'_

Sakura woke up and looked around. _'Did I just lose?'_ she asked herself.

"Hey Forehead," said Ino who saw Sakura awake. "We were both knocked out. It was a tie." she said.

Sakura just nodded. They talked for a while, there, with their backs against the wall, a new and stronger friendship building.

_'You have just blossomed into a beautiful flower, Sakura.'_ Ino thought, remembering her words years back, saying Sakura was still a bud.

**Keep Bleeding**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

**I Keep Bleeding**

**I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love**

**Keep Bleeding,**

**Keep Keep Bleeding Love**

**You cut me open and I**

xXx

But just when everything was getting better between the two of them,

"But Sasuke is still mine!" Ino suddenly said.

"No, he's mine!" Sakura said, both of them hmphed and looked the other direction.

_'I'm glad I have a good friend and a worthy rival like you, Sakura.'_ Ino thought._ 'Although, Sasuke will still always remain mine.'_ she giggled. _'And yet, it hurts to know that no matter how hard I try, Sasuke belongs to you. Because there's no other girl who he deserves aside from you.'_

**Keep Bleeding,**

**Keep, Keep Bleeding Love.**

xXx

**_THE END!!!_**

* * *

**(1) ~ Mind Body Switch Technique**

**I'm finally done!**

**So, guys, what do you think? Was it worth your time? I told you it wasn't so bad.**

**It's been along time I've written in FanFiction just because of my laziness and my writing style has changed for the worst. T-T I can't perk up much humor anymore...**

**You can all look forward to the NaruHina fic which might come out a few months later...hehehe. It's pretty long. Longer than this one, at least.  
**

**Anywayz, special thanks to Ino'-'Fangurl01, blueberry08, and OnyxSand for reviewing the previous chapters. Thank you!!!!!**

**Btw, please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. Tnx! R&R!!!  
**


	4. My Love

**My Love**

**Summary: And there she sat, in the corner of the bathroom stall, hurt, cold, shivering, lost, alone, heartbroken.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Friendship**

**M/C: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

**Singer Band: Westlife**

**xXx  
**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

  
**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Hurt…_

_Lost…_

_She was lost…_

_Shivering…_

_Alone…_

_Heartbroken…_

**Help Me!**

Nostalgia has been something Sakura has never been fond of. Especially when it was something as heartbreaking as this. The entire Rookie 9 were on missions including Team Gai. She was needed at the hospital and to top it off, she just lost her first patient.

**_I - An empty street_**

**_An empty house_**

**_A hole inside my heart_**

The sound was deafening, she wanted to just rip the speakers off that CD. That was the song. The song of her team, Team 7. But now, Sasuke left, Naruto went training, and she was left with the only thing she could do. A.k.a. medicine…

**_I'm all alone_**

**_The rooms are getting smaller_**

She passed by an ordinary bench but the moment she was near it, a gush of air mixed with nostalgia rushed through her. She glanced back at the bench and recognized it immediately. It was THAT bench. The bench where Team 7 began and where it ended.

**_I wonder how_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_I wonder where they are_**

Suddenly, memories flooded her mind of Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, specifically Team 7. Their first missions, Zabuza, Icha Icha, and all the ramen.

**_The days we had_**

**_The songs we sang together_**

Tears were threatening to fall but she brushed them away quickly. She _refused_ to let them fall. She was not the same weak girl from before that was not able to stop Sasuke from leaving and Team 7 from breaking apart. But still, she and Naruto were trying their best. They would get Sasuke back someday. She was sure of it.

**_And all my love_**

**_I'm holding on forever_**

**_Reaching for the love that seems so far_**

_Lost…_

_Nostalgic…_

_Heartbroken…_

As memories flooded her heart, so did emotions. She felt like a little girl who was separated by her parents bound by this only song. But Team 7 has been long gone. Past is past. And she was having a hard time accepting it. She can only hope that they could get Sasuke back and return to their simple, carefree, happy life. Oh yes, she almost forgot. This was also the bench where 'Sasuke and Sakura' started and ended.

_**So I say a little prayer**_

_** And hope my dreams will take me there**_

_** Where the skies are blue**_

_**To see you once again my love**_

And more memories entered her already flooded mind, of the incident with Zabuza, with Gaara, and lastly, with _his_ departure. The tears were already beginning to fall but she swatted it away quickly. _'Past is past'_ she reminded herself bitterly. Before resuming her daily routine of study, eat, sleep, and work.

**_All the seas go coast to coast_**

**_ To find the place I love the most_**

**_ Where the fields are green_**

**_ To see you once again my love_**

A few weeks later, everyone was back and they all celebrated at the BBQ Restaurant. And so far, they were having fun. Problem was, that song was playing again. It wouldn't really leave her alone, won't it? It's been bothering her since that event near Team 7's bench.

**_II - I tried to read_**

**_ I go to work_**

**_ I'm laughing with my friends_**

It's been haunting her at night. She can hardly sleep but when she did, her dreams were nightmares. Well, for other people, it probably won't seem like nightmares it were just seemingly innocent memories. But, to her, it was _ohnotsoinnocent_ because they were specifically memories of Team 7's happy moments and more often than not, she'd wake up shaking…and sobbing…

_ **But I can't stop**_

**_To keep myself from thinking_**

**_ Oh no_**

She started shaking so violently. She could feel it. The old pathetic her trying to get to the surface. Or was that just all the heartbreaks she kept inside her trying to express itself? And the one lone question kept repeating itself inside her mind: _Where did Team 7 go?_

**_I wonder how_**

**_ I wonder why_**

_**I wonder where they are**_

She clutched her head and tried to push every bit of emotion back inside. Lucky for her, her friends hadn't noticed her unusual actions. Nor were they aware that a battle was raging inside her. One side tried to resurface while the other was pushing the first side back inside the deepest parts of her soul where it was well hidden from normal view.

**_The days we had_**

**_ The songs we sang together_**

Her head began throbbing so hard that she made up some lame excuse to go to the bathroom. She ran in and clutched her head in her hands tightly. It was driving her insane! This nostalgia hasn't only been damaging her emotional side but also her physical, mental, and visional side. Her head was throbbing, her tears were threatening to fall, her head hardly had space to think because of all the flooding emotions overcoming her and she was having visions a.k.a. memory dreams…She felt like she was holding on to her sanity.

**_And all my love_**

**_ I'm holding on forever_**

**_ Reaching for the love that seems so far._**

She wanted it back. She wanted it all back. She wanted team 7 back, she wanted Sasuke back, but most of all, she wanted the happiness and carefree environment back. But she could only hope.

**_So I say a little prayer_**

**_ And hope my dreams will take me there_**

**_ Where the skies are blue_**

**_ To see you once again my love_**

She had to embrace the fact that Sasuke had gone and that Team 7 was broken apart. She had to welcome the dreams, the memories. She had to accept it all if she were to move on. Sakura wasn't really one for nostalgia and she felt suffocated by it. But again, she could only hope.

**_All the seas go coast to coast_**

**_ To find the place I love the most_**

**_ Where the fields are green_**

**_ To see you once again_**

Wait a minute, was this really about Team 7? Or was this just about Sasuke? Sasuke, her childhood infatuation and possibly even until now. Her mind traveled back to the night she confessed. She can't believe how girly and pathetic she was back then, crying her eyes out…

**_To hold in you in my arms_**

**_ To promise you my love_**

**_ To tell you from the heart_**

**_You're all I'm thinking of_**

She couldn't decide. But she was sure-she wanted to believe-it probably was about both Team 7 AND Sasuke.

_**Reaching for the love that seems so far**_

And there she sat, in the corner of the bathroom stall, hurt, cold, shivering, lost, alone, heartbroken. Could it get any worst? The answer was 'Yes, it could'. But Sakura stood up, and decided not to let it get to her.

**_So I say a little prayer_**

She was going to be happy.

**_And hope my dreams will take me there_**

She was going to accept these simple facts.

_**Where the skies are blue**_

She was strong.

**_To see you once again my love_**

She was going to make it.

**_All the seas go coast to coast_**

Everything will go back to normal.

**_To find the place I love the most_**

To the Konoha she loved.

**_Where the fields are green_**

To the strong and everlasting Team 7.

**_See you once again_**

To the _complete_ Team 7.

**_My love_**

She gathered herself and picked herself up and out to her friends.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I've never been better." She replied with a smile. And she was right. Because now she knew, she was completely sure. They were going to be that old Team 7 again. They were going to get Sasuke back, and most of all; they were going to be happy.

**_Say it in a prayer (my sweet love)  
Dreams will take it there  
Where the skies are blue (woah yeah)_**

**_To see you once again my love (oh my love)  
All the seas from coast to coast  
To find the place I Love The Most  
Where the fields are green_**

She knew this but deep inside she also knew...**_  
_**

**_To see you once again_**

...that she could only hope._**  
**_

**_My Love

* * *

_**

**So, yeah, I was planning to update my 3 other fics but when I found this Westlife song, it just reminded me so much of my childhood when my parents used to play this all the time. When my family was still together. Yes, they're separated now…It's just so nostalgic that I can't help but express it through Sakkie's version…And yeah, I keep on procrastinating the NaruHina I've promised...There's been so much SasuSaku now… Oh, and don't forget, you can check out the songs to these songfics in my profile.**

**Oh and lots a' thanks to Ino'-'Fangurl01, OnyxSand, and blueberry 08 for reviewing.**

**And special thanks to ForeverFighter for reviewing ALL the chapters. ^-^ You go girl....but then again, you ARE _that crazy reviewer__who reviews everything and anything.._****. Oh, and Advanced Happy Birthday. This is my advanced present to you....hehehe (grins) ALthough....I'm not entirely sure if you even like SasuSaku....do you?  
**

**Okay, I guess I'm rambling too much now, bye!**

**P.S. Reviews please!**


	5. Lovers

**Hi Everyone! :)) Long time no see. I just wanted to put this little songfic up because it was inspired by a dream I had the night before. It was so vivid and surreal to me, the scene just won't get out of my head and begged to be written. And yes, I really did dream this up...literally. I don't know how my subconsciousness came up with this scene so I have no idea what era it was going for. If you're confused on when and how this happened, don't worry. I'm confused too. :P For the sake of the story, let's just say it's Canon/AU and happened somewhere in the Shippuden era.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Only Kishimoto-sama can create something so wonderful. The song doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to 7! ! Oops and the fandub lyrics belong to TheHappiestFerret on YouTube. Please check my profile for a link to the actual video and lyrics. :))  
**

**Inspired by: My Dream and the Naruto Shippuden Opening 9 - Lovers by 7! ! Oops**

**Dedicated to: My muse, inspiration, and motivation who are still in vacation mode. I miss you a lot. I hope you come to me more often... And to Gaillea Onee-chan just because I miss her so much, and FF misses her too. :3 Sorry for everything!  
**

* * *

**Lovers**

_**Summary: What was her purpose? She didn't think she could fight side by side with Naruto and Kakashi against him, nor did she think, she should just sit there and cry pathetically, not when everyone else was up there fighting through the pain. What part did she have to play?  
**_

_**Genre:**__** Hurt/Comfort**_

_**M/C: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke / Team 7**_

_**Singer/Band: 7! ! Oops**_

* * *

The sky was a beautiful sight: cerulean blue and puffy white happily colored the sky giving off a vibrant feeling. But the scene before it contrasted and rebelled against it in every way.

A figure of a petite girl, crouched down on the ground, tears cascading down her porcelain skin, hands clutching her heart fiercely, and emerald eyes portraying a deep and crushing sorrow as she stared up into the sky.

**Down fall your tears that you are shedding**

**And like a child who won't listen at all**

On her right, up in that beautiful sky was the love of her life and the man she cared for deeply, Uchiha Sasuke, Kusanagi and Chidori on each hand, eyes an ice cold red. And on her left, her closest family, Naruto and Kakashi, side by side, one wielding the Rasengan and the other the Chidori, determination in their eyes.

Sobs wracked her body as that indescribable feeling of pain to see that it had come to this, to see the people closest to her heart fight against each other so hard like this threatened to destroy her.

She looked at Naruto, blonde hair swaying in the wind, eyes full of that determination and strength she had always seen in him. What was he thinking about? What was going through that head? How did he feel fighting against the man he considered to be his brother? She was pretty sure that he was hurting as much as she did, that it was tearing him up inside too. But he didn't show it, his sky blue eyes shone brightly and so full of purpose.

Her sensei, his life a living tragedy. To have suffered the loss of everyone close to him: his father, his sensei, his teammates, and now his students? How much suffering had he have to go through? How much anguish was he going through now? He sure as hell was as miserable, if not more miserable than she. But his eyes only showed strength as he advanced, a ball of lightning in his hands.

**Even if we can no longer see tomorrow, I'll still protect you.**

**I just looked up and stared at the summery sky.**

They knew their purpose, they made their decisions, they knew what they had to do. Amidst their excruciating distress, they were strong. But she, what was she doing, down on the ground crying pathetically? Shouldn't she be up there fighting alongside them? But should she? Could she really bring herself to fight _him_?

Was she always going to be like this? Didn't she swear to be stronger? Where did that tough exterior go? What was she doing crying pathetically on the ground while her teammates were fighting for what they believed in? What was _her_ purpose?

**Since I always try to act tough, I will never show my tears**

**Even though deep down, I'm actually scared**

Indeed, what was her purpose? She looked up at the people she held dear. What was she to do? What purpose did she have to fulfill? What part did she have to play? She didn't know.

She glanced at Sasuke, his eyes as cold as ever, his face not once betraying his emotions. But he had to feel even but the a little sadness, she knew he did. She didn't think she could fight side by side with Naruto and Kakashi against him, nor did she think, she should just sit there and cry pathetically, not when everyone else was up there fighting through the pain. And she sure as hell wasn't going to abandon and betray her friends to go with Sasuke.

**I desperately ran away, from that never ending fear**

**So that what is precious to me won't be lost.**

Sakura picked herself up from the ground and stood tall. She hadn't found her purpose yet. But although she may not be of any better use, she was going to try her hardest to help. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to lose any of the people up there. Not Sasuke, nor Naruto and Kakashi. And she was going to do everything in her power to protect and prevent any of them from harming each other.

Her eyes filled with new-found determination, she weaved a few hand signs at a fast rate. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto continued advancing on each other, the latter two seemed to not notice the now powered up Kusanagi that was aiming for their sides. Grabbing large boulders, she threw it between them, forcing all three of them to retreat a bit and regain their composures. Sasuke's sword never hit its mark and was now revealed for all of them to be cautious about. Well, they better be ready because Haruno Sakura was joining the fight.

**Back then the two of us always got through those long nights together.**

**We'd always be like this, so you don't have to put on a brave face...for me.**

Haruno Sakura got up from the hospital bed she had been confined to for more than a week as Naruto came into her room.

"How's sensei?" she asked softly, welcoming him in. He had also been confined to the same hospital the same time as her but due to his large amount of power, was recovering more speedily than Kakashi and herself.

"He's still out cold due to extreme weariness, but Tsunade-baachan said he should wake up within this week." he replied, pulling a chair to sit by her bedside. "Speaking of Tsunade-baachan, remember that old man we stopped by before running into Sasuke?"

"That short and fat man?" she vaguely remembered eating in an old, white-haired, short man's house. "Yeah. He was kind."

"Well, I don't know the details but Tsunade-baachan said he stumbled upon the scene after we all got knocked out and took us all, including Sasuke, into his house to fix us up..." he paused. "Sasuke was still a bit conscious by then but was extremely weary and drained. They talked for a long time before Sasuke's teammates came for him and left before we woke up. I don't know how this happened but Tsunade-baachan retrieved a recording of part of their conversation in that old man's house..." he said, handing her a small voice recorder.

"What happened to the old man? Was he taken in for questioning...?" she glanced at Naruto with mixed emotions and slowly took the recorder from him, not knowing what to expect.

"He up and disappeared..." he replied.

She pressed play and his deep cold voice filled her ears. Two drops of tears fell from her eyes at that ever so familiar feeling of sadness and longing washed over her.

**Down fall your tears that you are shedding**

**Like a child who won't listen at all**

Surprisingly, he mentioned a lot of things. Things she found it impossible for him to have said.

"Well, what do you know, he cares about you too, Naruto." she whispered softly, her head turned to the other side so that he would not see the tears that were now falling freely. But they both knew he knew they were there.

**Even if we can no longer see a future for us, we'll still go on!**

**I just looked up and cried out to the summery sky.**

One part of the conversation, one of the many confusing and surprising things he said kept replaying through Sakura's head as she stared out the window at the blue sky, much reminiscent of that day. Kids were out playing but she and Naruto sat in silence and melancholy, more confused than ever about what in the world was going on inside Sasuke's complicated head. And yet, both still loving him stronger than ever, always wishing for that day when Team 7 will reunite in a sort of quiet and calm happiness only they would understand.

_"Don't you miss...Sakura?"_

**I just looked up and stared at the summery sky.**

_"I do. A lot."_**  
**

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't go into details about what Sasuke said to that old man, I don't remember much of it myself except having thought that he cared a lot about his team more than he let on and that last part. As to why he said that though, I'm sorry, I don't know either... I'll leave those to your imaginations. :3  
**

**I find it funny how the scene in my dream was somewhat similar to the first scene in the music video of the song Lovers with the blue sky, the flying boulders, and Sakura between them like that. Except in my dream, they were up in the air and Kakashi was with them too...**

**Again, I hope you check out my profile for the link to the song and the lyrics. :)) Also, if you haven't checked out the original Japanese music video of the song yet, I insist you must!  
**

**I just noticed, but isn't it such a coincidence for a band named 7! ! Oops to have inspired a fanfic about the pain/mistake of Team 7? x3**

**(; Reviews are LOVED. ;)  
**


End file.
